ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Thirst for the Eons
Category:QuestsCategory:Adoulin Quests Copy of "Wrath of the Land" Copy of "Adoulin's Patroness" Copy of "Hallowed Wood" Copy of "Shrouded in Enigma" Copy of "The Verdancy" Giant sheep export record Report of a sorcerous nation Piece of a SCT Coalition report Cryptic memorandum Adoulinian agricultural treatise Dictum on colonization Memo found in Rala Waterways Mystifying metal rod "Hallowed Wood" replica Rusty katana Traditional Adoulinian katana | title = | repeatable = | reward = 2000 EXP 1000 bayld Optional portion: 2 bayld | previous = A Thirst for the Ages | next = A Thirst for Eternity | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Speak to Roskin at (H-8) in Eastern Adoulin; he begs for Ulbuconut Milk. *Complete Cafe...teria during the current conquest tally to make Ulbuconut Milk appear in Bernegeois's inventory, then purchase it from Bernegeois at (G-8) in Eastern Adoulin for 560 gil. **Ulbuconut Milk can also be obtained by crafting or from the Auction House. *Trade the Ulbuconut Milk to Roskin, agree to help, and the quest is now flagged. Eastern Adoulin *In the Scouts' Coalition, examine 2 ???s to obtain Copy of "Wrath of the Land" and Copy of "Adoulin's Patroness". *At (G-6) (the wharf to Yahse), speak to to Greebly to purchase Copy of "Hallowed Wood" for 2000 bayld. *Go to (I-7) (Sverdhried Hillock) and speak to Nhili Uvolep to replace Copy of "Hallowed Wood" with "Hallowed Wood" replica. To get the replica, you must first gather the other KIs, return to Palomel across from the Scout's Coalition and ask her about the "Hallowed Wood" item, she will tell you to get it appraised at the Renaye Residence. Then speaking to Nhili Uvolep should trigger the appraise cutscene. *Go to (J-11) (Castle Adoulin gates) and speak to Amaury to obtain Copy of "Shrouded in Enigma". Celennia Memorial Library *Examine Geography for a Copy of "The Verdancy". *Examine History for a Giant sheep export record. Western Adoulin *Go to (F-8) (near Pioneers' Coalition) and speak to Louisareaux for Report of a sorcerous nation. *Go to (H-9) (Platea Triumphus) and examine Fontis Xanira for a cutscene with Palomel and Svenja and a Piece of a SCT Coalition report. I CAN NOT spawn Palomel. When I click on the Fontis Xanira I get, "There is nothing out of the ordinary here." Foret de Hennetiel *Go to the Scouts' Coalition at (F-9) in Eastern Adoulin after obtaining a Piece of a SCT Coalition report and speak to Wegellion. *Now go to (F-7) in Foret de Hennetiel (use bivouac #4, head north, and travel upstream) and examine the ??? for to replace the Piece of a SCT Coalition report with a Cryptic memorandum. Rala Waterways *Enter Rala Waterways from (E-7) in Eastern Adoulin (near Peacekeepers' Coalition) and head south to (M-9). *Examine the ???? on the boxes in the small side room at (M-9) to obtain a Dictum on colonization and a Memo found in Rala Waterways. **You can cast Escape at this point for a shortcut to (J-12) in Western Adoulin. *Enter Rala Waterways from (J-12) in Western Adoulin (near Rent-a-Rooms). *Speak to Sivalda at (F-11) in the waterways to obtain an Adoulinian agricultural treatise. Woh Gates *Examine and trade a Pickaxe or Trailblazing Pickaxe to the ??? at (F-8) for Mystifying metal rod. *Speak to Polished Pebble at the Inventors' Coalition in Western Adoulin to have Mystifying metal rod turned into Rusty katana. *Return to Palomel to have Rusty katana turned into Traditional Adoulinian katana. I CAN NOT spawn Palomel. Finishing Up *After obtaining all the items, give Palomel the Cryptic memorandum, and she offers to give more information on each item. **This information helps you decide which items are important. *Return to Roskin and help him choose what is important. (Currently unclear if reward varies based on your choices ). *''Optional: Return the next day to Roskin for final reward.'' **If you receive more than 2 bayld at this point, please post the item combination you used. **Unsuccessful (2 bayld): Copy of "The Wrath of the Land" + Copy of "The Verdancy" + Report of a sorcerous nation + Dictum on colonization + Traditional Adoulinian katana **Unsuccessful (2 bayld): Copy of "The Wrath of the Land" + Copy of "The Verdancy" + Traditional Adoulinian katana **Hinted by quest dialogue but untested: Copy of "The Wrath of the Land" + Copy of "The Verdancy" Game Script